What Happens Around the Corner
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy doesn't understand a lot of things, he doesn't really get the difference between 'going out' between different people or what's so special about the 'date' is that they need to go out and celebrate it. but Luffy understands that you can't know everything in the world, so he's fine with not understanding why he likes Law's kisses so much. LawLu, yaoi, AU, two-shot.
1. What Happens Around the Corner

**A.N. It's been some time since I wrote something **_**small**_**, like literally small, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy! ;}**

**Warnings: yaoi – Manxman, LawLu, two-shot crappy writing. **

_What Happens Around the Corner_

**Luffy's POV**

The air was sopped in the smell of salt and iodine with a small trace of fresh fish and car exhaust gas. The sounds of people talking, laughing, singing, car beeping and general noises could make you deaf. I couldn't help my curiosity as I almost bounced from one stand to another looking at the stuff that was sold there. Shirts, dresses, shorts, candles, jewelry, kitchen tools and of course, food!

All kinds of food! Candies, pies, meat, fish, more meat and even baked potatoes on a stick! As rows and rows went on with stands on both sides of the road I was running from one side to another to see all of the stands, what if I miss something completely awesome?

My companion watched me with somehow amused look in his eyes, though he seemed a bit annoyed. I had no idea why though, he was the one to invite me on this so called 'date'. What was so special about this day without this festival I had no idea. Once in a while I would see something I haven't tried yet and would stop at that stand in usually quite long line.

For some reason my companion would usually look the most happy at those moments when we stand next to one another. He would usually gift me with one of his smirks. Everybody else would probably misunderstand it for a plotting smirk, but I know better. He smirks like that only when he's happy, why is he happy at moments like these? Is he happy to try new food as I am? Such thoughts somehow would gloom my mood.

I want his attention on me, I want his eyes to follow me with the same amusement and slight fondness. I wanted him all for myself… that's kind of mean of me, but I'm a selfish man.

Seeing a stand of small, fresh, round doughnuts I grabbed Law's arm dragged him to the surprisingly empty stand. Seeing what I was going to buy Traffy shook his head as I offered him some. "I'm not hungry anymore, you go ahead and eat."

Shrugging I started devouring the small doughnuts covered in sugar icing. While eating I didn't even notice were we were going, the little balls were just so delicious! The next time I looked around properly we were rounding some empty street corner and my plastic bucket with doughnuts was empty, my hands were covered in white sugar icing dust and I could even feel some on my face.

I looked up at Traffy. "Do you think there will be sink anywhere here? I need to wash my hands…"

Law's eyes left my face which he for some reason was rabidly eyeing, and glanced at my dirty and sticky hands. He shook his head slightly and took out a handkerchief and started slowly wiping my arms. I watched him gently wipe my hands surprised. Why is he doing this? I could've done this myself…

As my hands were relatively clean again Traffy lifted his eyes meeting mine, he lifted his handkerchief up, but instead of wiping off the icing from there he put his hand under my chin and leaned down.

I didn't understand what was happening until his lips descended mine. My eyes bulged a little as soft lips pressed to mine spreading warm though my lips, to my spine and right to my tummy where this gut wrenching feeling of delight spread. My eyes fluttered and closed as Law's lips started moving among mine and without hesitation I let mine follow his.

As a reward his teeth bit my bottom lip, I gasped at the suddenness and felt something hot and slick enter my mouth. As Traffy's tongue started moving against mine I pushed my body flush to his and even tiptoed to be closer to him.

Unfortunately after another several strokes his mouth left mine leaving me slightly panting and wide eyed as I watched a trail of saliva connect our mouths. Law smirked and licked it off. "Ewww, go away you fags!"

We turned our heads at the owner of the sudden voice and saw some twenty-something man looking at us with a disgusted expression on his face. I couldn't help but notice the bear glass in his hand. Suddenly I was pushed to left as Traffy covered me with his body, his back at the disgusted bloke, he showed the guy his middle finger in a very not-nice gesture everyone – Law himself too – forbid me to ever show.

I chuckled as the guy's face fell, but my concentration was quickly distracted as Law tightened his hold on me. I tilted my head and looked deep at his light blue, almost grey eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

The taller male narrowed his eyes and seemed to be a bot annoyed at the question. "We're on a date, and you've been ignoring me too much to my liking, I wanted to remind you that you've companion here."

I nodded. "Ohhh, will you kiss me again?"

A smirk appeared on Traffy's lips, but it wasn't that happy smirk, it was the one which said that you got caught in a net and there was next to none chance to get away _now_. It sent a delighted shiver down my spine for a reason yet unknown for me. "Of course, as long as you let me, we are going out."

I didn't really understood what 'going out' and his kisses had in common, but I was determined to find out, preferably among all of those kisses Law just promised. "Good, you're the only one allowed to do that, Ace said that you can kiss only one person, and you're gonna be that person!"

I grinned at his somehow confused eyes and dragged him off to another corner which led to the main street. Completely ignoring Law's silent "Have I not explained him enough what 'dating' means?" I once again let myself go and explore those new stands.

**A.N. Well, longer than planned, or longer than not planned. I somehow can't say if this good or not, so I'm gonna wait for response… maybe if I get it well I will write some more one shots/drabbles… :}**

**I hope ya enjoyed! **


	2. Words We Never Said

**A.N. I was planning on posting this as a separate one shot, but demands for more of this made me think that I can actually link the two together as they do have similar aspects… hope you enjoy! Please inform me if you do! :}**

**So they go camping here like I do – ride everywhere with a car and builds tents every evening…**

_Words We Never Said_

The air was humming with heat, the weather had been up in almost dangerous heat scale for about a week and even night's chillness couldn't bring it down by much. One could argue about it being a perfect night for camping, but Luffy would have definitely won the argument by saying that the weather doesn't matter – what matters is a good company and having fun.

So here they were – camping. When the heat was more than plus thirty above Celsius… of course it was around eight o'clock and the heat had died down, a bit. But it was still crazy hot. Not that the current six cared as they were attempting to build two tents, two tens which apparently were really small as they somehow got mixed up and now they didn't have enough space for all of them.

The first tent was a small, two people tent. Which barely fit Smoker and Ace in it as it was, Smoker was a big built man and the tent was already a tight space for him, luckily his boyfriend was sharing with him, so the space problem was solved - as Ace was probably just gonna sleep on top of the bigger male.

The second tent… well, it was more complicated… apparently it looked like a four person one, but barely fit three and was apparently two person tent. The trip up was that the quite big tent had two corridors near the two entrances at different sides of tent. Which took out almost half of the space. The corridors were also only covered in one layer of tent material and didn't even have a canvas floor. So the idea of sleeping in them was immediately refused.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only problem. The three brothers forgot their sleeping bags too, of course they had lot duvets and sheets to lay under, but there was till lack them. And that was what lead to the current situation and 'problem' – sleeping in a tight space like herring in a can.

Of course Law wasn't saying anything as Luffy was pressed by him side to side, but there was a bad side to it too, he was laying by the tents wall and he barely fit there.

"Luffy."

The smaller male looked up at his older companion and smiled. "What?"

"I'm not fitting in here…"

A small chuckle left the younger's lips. "Really? You seem fine." To prove his point he slightly shoved Law's limb away and occupied the tiny free space it left.

Law raised his eyebrows and simply rolled Luffy to lie half on top of him. Even the dark couldn't hide the blush Luffy got at such action. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Trafalgar tried to keep off the smirk of his voice and somewhat managed it. "There wasn't enough space for me, so I made some."

Luffy trying to hide his embarrassment forgot on what, or rather who, he was lying on buried his nose into the surface beneath… meaning right into Law's naked chest, as it was way too hot to sleep with a shirt on, Law only had his boxers on.

Realizing his mistake Luffy's cheeks burned even more, though he didn't move at all, too afraid to show his face to the way too amused Law. "You're mean."

The chest under Luffy vibrated as a small chuckle came from Law. "No I'm not, and you're perfectly aware of that."

The only answer Luffy gave was a stubborn. "Hmph."

"Are you finally finished with all this sweet-talking? People are trying to sleep here!"

Sabo's annoyed whisper made the two raven haired males blush and the tent once again fell silent. Trafalgar dared to wrap his hand around Luffy's shoulder, but fear was still in pit of his stomach, he would probably feel heartbroken if Luffy refused it and shook it off.

Lucky for him Luffy didn't even glance at his face, but just snuggled to lie more comfortably.

Waking up in the morning had different reactions for the two brunets. Luffy woke up dropped over Law, nose buried in the crook of the said man's neck, two arms wrapped around him. And even through all embarrassment he felt Luffy still knew he was enjoying the position too much and was feeling way too rested for such night's sleep.

Law on the other hand… he was sore, his sides hurt from Luffy lying all night on him – not that he was gonna complain – and his body was stiff because he haven't moved through the whole night… but the feeling of content he felt when he opened his eyes to see the mop of Luffy's hair just beneath his chin, both arms dropped at Law's sides paid it all off.

Of course the waking up was filled with awkwardness, embarrassment and amused glances from the other two tent's occupants and even the other tent's population…

But all went fine – if one could look at it that way – when Luffy demanded a 'good morning kiss' making Law hard just from the thought of having it every day. Waking next to Luffy and then having a kiss? – perfect. That of course led to Luffy having been snogged to death and wolf whistles from the two brothers…

Of course all went fine after that – as fine as it can be with the three brothers – and the six had reached their destination – the beach…

"So is Law your boyfriend?" It was Marco who asked this question of Luffy who was sitting in the sand trying to dig himself under it.

Luffy tilted his head frowning. "That's a weird way to call him, but yea, sure he is."

Marco raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you call him then?"

"Traffy."

The blond didn't change his expression. "And that's why you sleep on top of him, he follows you around with his eyes and tries to shag you with a stare and you two kiss like there's no tomorrow?"

Luffy's cheeks were bright red as all facts were added up. "Okay, then maybe he is! All those terms are confusing – 'dating' 'going out' 'boyfriend'… I just like Traffy really much and only he's able to do any of that stuff…"

Marco looked at him unimpressed. "You know that all of those three words describe exactly that?" But Luffy didn't hear him anymore, he was already by Law's side, pecking the older male's lips. The two became absorbed in their conversation and Marco just shook his head and turned at his lover. "I don't get him? Is he some sort of denial?"

Sabo shrugged and laid down on the underlay putting on his sunglasses. "That's just Luffy."


End file.
